The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Driving capabilities may be enhanced if an operator of the vehicle were provided situational awareness of navigational intent of the autonomous driving system to perform navigation maneuvers and thereby build driver confidence in the autonomous driving system. For example, a driver on a curvy highway may desire to know that the autonomous driving system is aware of an upcoming sharp curve in the highway and that the autonomous driving system plans to maneuver the vehicle to complete the upcoming turn.
During ongoing autonomous vehicle operation, situations exist where a driver may desire to operate the vehicle in a manner different than the navigation intent while the vehicle is operating autonomously or semi-autonomously.
Gesture-based user interface systems are known to detect user movements that are input to control various applications. Head-up displays project light upon a screen and the light is converted into a viewable display upon the screen. Head-up displays are known to present information to the operator of the vehicle in an effective manner by reducing strain upon the operator while allowing the operator to remain focused on driving.